Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130617163145
a cuż śmiesznego dzieje się na wiki? xD *podpuszcza* Bastian to ma dopiero zryty gar ten jak wybuchnie śmiechem to sie ryje 5 minut jak idiota i potem wszystko go rozśmiesza XD Ja nje ufam ludziom więc nje śpię w miejscach publicznych poza tym....cenię sobie swoje giga wyro które, jak to mamusia określiła "njedługo już będziesz facetów do domu sprowadzać wiec ci sie duże wyroko przyda" pffff....jak ja sie tak rozwalam na łóżku że sie mysz by nje wcisnęła to o czym my rozmawiamy? ej, moje łóżko ma TYLKO niecałe dwa metry długości...ej o_o XD "w tyłek Momo?" ..... ..... ..... ZNAJ BÓL CZOPA W DUPSKU BIJACZ XD sorry Mad, musiałam xD jak tylko myślę o czopkach to po prostu przypomina mi się to uczucie i mam ciary na plerach xD weeeź ja dzisiaj tak sie macam po górnej części ramienia i tak mówię "Wiecie co? ta częśc ciała jest w dotyku zupełnie jak cycek" i od razu wszyscy chłopacy się macają po ramionach no lol xD ale serio...podobne w dotyku...nje żeby co xD no wiesz ja jak tylko pamietam swój sen to to już jest dla mnie za wielka podjara xD jak już mówiłam, prawie nigdy nje pamietam o czym śnię T^T WIELKI PUCHAR LODÓW?! i sie nje podzieliłaś ze mną? ;-; *bierze linę i wiesza sie na Mukkunie* ej ale serio w japońskim jest masa zapożyczeń...pierwsze bo mi przyzło na myśle to meseji czy jak to tam...albo Porando....dziwne porównania ale trudno xD u mnie w mieście w uj jest wietnamczyków czy jakiś takich....Bóg wie, wiem tylko że żółci i napewno nje Japońce Chinczyle i Koreanie kurde puściłam se najtkora w słuchawkach, znajomy mi nawija na skypie, lód mi się topi i ja mam teraz ogarnąć żeby tu coś treściwego napisać xD Boże xD ODSTĘĘĘĘĘĘPY czytam to tłumaczenie i podoba mi się to zdanie jedno z ostatnich....wiesz które xD "Co ja miałabym niby robić w tym doujinie, być operatorem kamery domowego porno? XD Chyba, że to nie byłby doujin R18 XD" Maduś ja ogarniam że w gimbazie się różne rzeczy dzieją ale za kogo ty mnie masz? xD *w jej gimbazie w ciągu dwóch lat trafiło się 6 ciężarnych uczennic o_o* "domowe porno" serio? xD przez ciebie teraz sie zaczęłam zastanawiać nad losem kamerzystów z takich filmów...kurdeeee Mad xDDDD Weź mnie sie ostatnio w bani wytworzył obraz Akasha w stroju czerwonego kapturka a wilkiem był o zgrozo Kuro-chin xD ogarnij to xD Tak to ma nazwę xD w japonii wszystko ma swoje nazwy XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbgviSeq0ac&list=PLsBYShOHbxOFV_IMZR7BXp6-pRyWa_LKJ nie ogarniam czemu ale ta psychodeliczna melodyjka mi sie kojarzy z Mukkunem....wgl mi sie z nim takie cukierkowo-demoniczne klimaty kojarzą xD "uber urocza piosenka a w teksice mowa o zabijaniu" tak to jak najbardziej pasuje w moim krzywym paczeniu xD "nawet wujkiem" Oh Dżizas czuję sie wyróżniona xD *wyobraża sobie siebie jako przykładnego ciociowuja* Tak, nozyczki jako prezent na chrzciny *^* TAK~~ Akcja z Cherrycchi rozwaliła system xD tyle poszukiwań, tak bardzo smutno xD "liczba mnoga" x_x'' udusze cie...Was..Cie...Mnie....kurde xD Nieobecna myślami na lekcjjach, to ja dzisiaj byłam...Jezu ja usnęłam na tej historii xD Koza mnje zaczął patać po łbie i sie zbudziłam z takim "to już rano?" "nie używają nożyczek w należyty sposób" coś sugerujesz? XD no tego olewatorstwa nauczycieli to po matce nje mają *spogląda z mordem na Mukkuna* ja się z nauczycielami kłócę a nje ich olewam -_- Moja krew! spódnice to zuo~! *na zakończenie roku jedyna przyjdzie w spodniach* Zły przykład w domu? Bitch Please xD Taką nauczycielkie to bym ubiła zanim by sie tak rozgadała xD "tytan style" tak bardzo śmiecham xD weeeź ogarnij ten dramatyzm i wyolbrzymienie postaci i te kudły, normalnie miota nim jak Szatan O: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,jeffree_star,i_m_in_love__with_a_killer_.html ekhem...*spogląda na Mad i Akasha* *powstrzymuje się od komentarza bo kocha swoje życie* Współczuję nauczycielce.... serio... WGL MADUŚ NJE UWIERZYSZ OGARNĘŁAM SE WAKACYJNĄ ROBOTĘ W SIERPNIU W BIBLIOTECE~~ bede jak Kuroko, bede sie opiekować bachorami, uczyć je rysunki i wgl biedne dzieci...ale jeszcze biedniejsi są rodzice c: Też tak myślę... w końcu autor to nje niewyżyta kobita jak Yana Toboso (ostatnio odkryła że prócz Kuroshita ta kobiecina rysuje też yaoice) "komary i Takao" komary xD współczuję.... ej to dlatego do mnie też lgną *patrzy z mordem w oczach na swego imiennika* Oblepie se pokój murasakim <3 tsaaa xD